Maybe It Was Meant To Be
by ShadowhunterWithBite
Summary: Hanna and Caleb got married straight out of high school after she fell pregnant, things didn't work out and they are now seperated, but what happens when old feelings begin the resurface?  In no way connected to my other fanfic Pretty Little Christmas
1. When Past Becomes Present

Although I do intend to continue with **A****Pretty****Little****Christmas** this is another idea that I came up with while in work yesterday. This is in no way linked to A Pretty Little Christmas. Things which happen in this story are not directly linked to Haleb in my other fanfic.

Chapter One

When Past Becomes Present

"Harry sweetheart, it's time to go," Hanna called up the stairs to her 6 year old son. A beautiful blonde haired boy came running down the stairs to his mother, who was waiting with his school bag and lunch box, Harry took them, looking up at her with his dark brown eyes which were just like his fathers.

"Don't forget that Dad will be picking you up from school today," she reminded him,

Harry nodded,

"I won't."

Just then Mark followed Harry down the stairs. Hanna had met Mark only a year and a half before at The Grill, she had been in a rush to collect Harry from his fathers and came charging out of The Grill with her coffee, she had bumped into Mark and spilt the coffee, luckily missing him by inches. He had apologised and offered to buy her another, though Hanna has no time and so Mark had given her his card and suggested they meet another time. Hanna almost hadn't called him but had been persuaded by the girls. After 10 months of happily dating Mark has asked Hanna and Harry to move in with him and with Harry's permission that's what they did.

"You ready buddy?" Mark asked Harry, he nodded opening the door,

"Bye Mum," Harry said, Hanna bent down to kiss he son on the cheek,

"Have a good day at school," she told him,  
>"I will," he replied with a bright smile as he walked out.<br>Mark followed,  
>"See you later," he told Hanna,<br>"Bye honey," she replied and the two kissed goodbye.

Then Hanna was left alone for the day to sit in her office and draw up some designs for her new line.

Before she realised it, it was 7 o'clock. Mark called to say that the office was madness and he'd be working late, so Hanna decided that when Harry got home she would order take away for the two of them.

5 minutes later the doorbell rung, when Hanna answered it there stood Harry with a grand smile on his face,  
>"Mum! It was so cool! Dad took me to the bating range and I hit 3 balls right out of the park, didn't I Dad?" Harry said, turning to his father who was walking up the path behind him.<p>

"You sure did," Caleb confirmed, ruffling his son's hair, Caleb smiled at Hanna,  
>"How've you been princess?" He asked. A shiver ran up Hanna's spine when he used his old nickname for her,<br>"Fine thanks," she replied,  
>"What about you?"<p>

Caleb smiled,

"Yeah, really well actually," he told her,  
>"Oh?" She replied, interested in what 'really well' actually meant,<p>

"Everything's running so smoothly there's no need for me to be in the office as much. Which means I can spend more time with Harry," he smiled again and so did Hanna, she didn't want her and Caleb's divorce to interfere with his and Harry's relationship.  
>"What's for dinner?" Harry piped up, Hanna smiled at him,<br>"Take away," she replied,  
>"So pick whatever you want," she told him.<br>"Can we go to eat and play?" Harry asked. Hanna nodded,  
>"If that's what you want," she added.<p>

"And can Dad come too?" He asked.

Hanna was a little surprised at the request, but surely she could spend an hour or so in Caleb's company without any problems couldn't she? Caleb was looking at her, waiting for her permission to join them if he wanted too, while Harry looked at her hopefully,

"Well that's up to Dad," Hanna replied, Harry turned his hopeful look to Caleb.

Caleb was deciding the best way to respond, he wanted to go, of course he did, maybe a little too much,  
>"Sure," Caleb agreed smiling down at his son.<p>

So they would go to eat and play.

The 3 of them.

Together.

Just like old times.


	2. Wanting

I'm so glad people are enjoying this story :)

And that you think it's original, but why are you so sure that Hanna will end up back with Caleb?

LoneGypsy noticed the resemblance to Ashley and Tom well maybe just like them Hanna & Caleb will begin an affair and then end it. Who knows? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;)

Chapter Two

Wanting 

At eat and play the waitress sat the 3 of them down in a booth, once they had ordered their food Harry ran off to the play area leaving Hanna and Caleb alone.

"I can't remember the last time I was here," Caleb said, "Can you?" He asked.

Hanna nodded,

"Shortly after the divorce, in an attempt to cheer Harry up," she told him,  
>"Attempt?" Caleb repeated,<p>

"He took it hard, you know that," she replied.

Caleb nodded,

"He wasn't the only one," he admitted,

"It wasn't easy for me either," Hanna agreed,

"But we decide that it was for the best," she added.

Again Caleb nodded,

"Worst thing I did, I should have fought harder for you," he told her, Hanna attempted a smile,  
>"We were both tired then and still so young," she replied.<p>

Caleb nodded at the memory,  
>"We were young," Caleb agreed,<p>

"And struggling," he added,

"But that didn't mean I wanted to loose you or Harry."

Hanna smiled,

"You haven't lost Harry and it's great he hasn't lost you either," she told him.

Caleb noticed she didn't mention herself and loosing him but then she had found someone else, she had… Caleb didn't want to say replaced him, because the idea of someone else meaning as much to her now as he once had gave him a sharp pain in his chest, almost like it made his heart ache.

Nothing more need be said though as the waitress bought them their meal and Harry joined them once again.

For the rest of the meal they spoke about Harry's school and friends, made small talk about Aria, Emily and Spencer, as well as each other's family. Harry always inputting as much as he possibly could not wanting to be left out.

"Okay, if you're all ready in bed by the time I come upstairs I'll read you a story," Hanna told Harry as they reached home,

"Ready? Go!" She added opening the front door.

Harry took off like a rocket up the stairs,  
>"Bye Dad," he called as he ran, Hanna and Caleb laughed.<p>

"Are you still coming to his baseball game tomorrow?" Hanna asked turning to Caleb at the door, he nodded,  
>""Of course. 4 o'clock isn't it?" Hanna nodded,<p>

"I'll see you there then," Caleb added,

"See you," Hanna replied leaning to hug Caleb goodbye automatically without thinking, he didn't object and hugged her back, and then as she pulled away he kissed her cheek, but Hanna had turned her head to kiss his cheek too, and so their lips met, though only briefly.

Caleb cleared his throat,

"Bye then,"

"Bye," she replied.

Caleb turned on his heel and walked back down the garden path to his car. Hanna back at the house closed the front door behind him and leant back against it.

She'd kissed Caleb, not intentionally of course but they had still kissed and it reminded her of their first kiss, years ago, back when Caleb had been living in her basement. She'd felt the same spark then as she had moments before, she'd wanted to kiss him when she was young and although she hadn't planned on kissing him tonight, there was a part of her that wanted to kiss him again.


	3. If's And But's

I'm spoiling you today and posting two chapters :)

Aren't you all lucky little liars ;)

It's only short but when I came up with it I had to get it down quick

Chapter Three

If's And But's

The following day at Harry's baseball game Hanna and Caleb were sat in the stands beside Spencer and Toby, whose twin boys Scott and Thomas were also in the baseball team.

"Are you and Caleb okay?" Spencer asked during a play by play,

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't they be?" Hanna replied biting her bottom lip ever so slightly,

"Oh I don't know but you've barely said two words to one another since he got here," Spencer observed,

"Now spill," she added.

"There may have been a moment," Hanna confessed,

"A moment?" Spencer questioned her,

"A kiss," Hanna said,

"You kissed!" Spencer gasped.

Beside them Caleb and Toby were watching the game, but even his son's baseball game meant he couldn't miss Spencer shocked reaction, Hanna had obviously told her about the night before. Which meant Hanna was still thinking about it, just like he was.

"So now what?" Spencer asked her,

"What do you mean now what?" Hanna replied,

"I'm with Mark," she added.

"But you and Caleb have history, not to mention Harry," Spencer pushed,

"Things weren't working out between us before. Am I meant to just drop everything and try again?"

'Fine by me,' Caleb thought.

"No I'm not saying that," Spencer replied,

"But things are different now. You had a toddler going through the terrible two's, a business you were trying to get off the ground and Caleb was working all hours to convince his boss to give him a promotion, which he got."

'I'd have given up that promotion if it had meant not loosing Hanna,' he thought.

"I know that," Hanna replied,

"But if we ever were to get back together, would things be the same?" She asked.

'No,' Caleb thought,

'They'd be better and I'd make sure of it.'


	4. Chance

**I'm sorry that this update took so long, I've had the chapter written out for a few days and just haven't had the time to type it what with work and my social life.**

**Will try to update on my days off. **

**I'm halfway through the next chapter and am hoping inspiration will hit me at work tomorrow, in which case I will try to add the next chapter tomorrow once I get home from work. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy.**

Chapter Four

Chance

Hanna hadn't been able to concentrate on the game after talking to Spencer about the kiss, which made her lips tingle just thinking about it.

"Look why don't Toby and I take Harry home for dinner with us and you two can talk? You can't go on like this for Harry's sake at least," Spencer suggested. Hanna nodded,

"You're right, thanks," she replied hugging her friend.

Which was how Hanna and Caleb came to be drinking coffee at the Grill,

"So," Caleb began,

"So," Hanna repeated.

"I take it you wanted to talk about last night?" He asked her, Hanna nodded,

"I didn't mean too, last night, you know," she struggled

"Kiss me," Caleb finished for her and for a moment she thought he was asking her to and again she wanted to,

"Yes," she managed to answer him.

"It's fine," Caleb replied,

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked becoming more nervous,

"It's forgotten," he added.

Though Hanna didn't think it would be that easy.

And she was right.

A week later and she was still thinking about Caleb and that kiss.

But what she didn't know was that so was he.

He'd told himself that when he picked up Harry this Saturday morning for his karate class he would tell Hanna that it wouldn't actually be that easy. As he stepped out of his car and walked up the garden path preparing himself for what he was going to say,

'Hanna about what we decided last week,' he knocked on the door,

'I don't think I can do it,' he thought to himself, yes that would do.

He could do it.

So he was surprised when Mark came to the door with Harry about to leave ready for karate,

"Oh Caleb, did Hanna forget to tell you? It turns out that I'm going to be able to take Harry to karate this morning, it's on my way to the office after all," Mark told him.

"I guess she must have forgotten," Caleb replied without even realising he had spoken,

"Well we better get going," Mark replied,  
>"Don't want to miss the start," he added and Caleb wondered if he meant Harry and his karate or Harry and some meeting, not that it mattered.<p>

Mark closed front door on the three of them and they walked back down the path together.

"Bye Dad," Harry called as he got into Mark's car, Caleb managed a half hearted reply for his son as he climbed back into his own car.

Around the corner at the traffic lights Caleb hit his head against the steering wheel, that had been his chance and he hadn't even seen her.

He'd missed his chance.

In front of him the red light turned green but Caleb didn't drive on, much to the annoyance of the cars behind him.

But wait, he hadn't missed his chance, he'd needed to speak to Hanna alone and now Mark and Harry were gone, Hanna was very much home alone.

The cars behind him began to sound their horns but Caleb didn't drive on, instead he made a U turn in the road and headed back towards Hanna's.

**Don't you just hate cliff hangers?**

**I know I do ;) **

**Please review. **


	5. The Kiss That Couldn't Be Forgotten

**Sorry guys it's kind of short and as a sorry to you I will post another chapter tomorrow as it's my day off :) **

**So I hope you can forgive me **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Five

The Kiss That Couldn't Be Forgotten

After Harry and Mark left for karate Hanna had decided to climb into the attic for a box of old photographs, which she had been thinking about over the past few days. She climbed the ladder into the attic and began to read the labels on each of the dusty boxes, eventually she found what it was she was looking for and bought the box down with her,

"Oh great," Hanna sighed as she attempted to dust off her tracksuit bottoms, without much luck she decided instead to take a shower and get changed before Aria arrived in the afternoon to catch up. She was just about to step into the shower when the doorbell rang.

Trust Aria to be early. She wrapped her bath towel around herself and headed downstairs, pulling the front door open she said,  
>"You're early."<p>

Two things struck Caleb at once.

The first was that Hanna was stood before him in nothing but a towel. The second was déjà vu. And he was reminded of his first trip home to Hanna after visiting is mother in California, and so he replied,

"You're beautiful."

Hanna blushed, she was stood before Caleb in just a towel, but her blush wasn't for that reason. It was that when she was 16 and Caleb had greeted her in that way, it had filled her with butterflies, but now years later the butterflies came just the same as they had then.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

'I'm here to tell you that I still have feelings for you, and that I want you back,' he thought, but he chickened out.

"I'm here to take Harry to karate remember," he lied,

"I called you and said Mark was taking him," she told him. She hadn't because he would have remembered, remembered the sound of her sweet voice on the phone.

"Oh right, of course," Caleb replied,

"How stupid of me, I totally forgot."

"Besides your late," she added,

"Late?" Caleb asked,

"To pick up Harry, his karate class started 10 minutes ago," she told him.

"Right," he replied,

"I don't know what I was thinking."

Hanna knew something was up, he was acting strange.

"Are you okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around her naked shoulders,

"Me?" Caleb asked,

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?"

Hanna wasn't convinced,

"I've known you for 10 years, lived with you, married you and now raise a son with you. If I don't know you enough to know when you're not okay then I'd be a lousy wife," she told him.

'But that's just it,' he thought,

'You're not my wife, you're not even my girlfriend anymore, but you're the mother of my child and that's just not enough.'

Hanna was beginning to shiver in the doorway and realised that should the neighbours look out the window they would see her answering the door in just her towel.

"Caleb I'm freezing here so why don't you come in," she suggested though afterwards she didn't know why.

Go in? Into Mark's house?

He wasn't sure how he felt about that,

"Oh right sorry," he said and she stepped aside for him to walk in and he surprised himself when he did.

"Can I get you a coffee?" She asked,

"A tea actually," he replied,

"But you hate tea," she told him, he chuckled, she remembered.

"I can't sleep as it as the moment," he told her,

'Because of you,' he thought but instead he added,

"The coffee doesn't help," as he followed her into the kitchen.

So once Hanna had made them a tea and coffee they were sat together at the kitchen table, she was still in her towel which surprised Caleb as he thought she would at least put on a dressing gown, but her towelled body across from him did give him confidence to talk to her about kiss that couldn't be forgotten.

"I lied," Caleb told her,

"About what?" She asked surprised.

"I can't forget," he said,  
>"Forget what?" She asked.<p>

Oh god, she'd already forgotten, clearly it had just been a stupid mistake for her.

Of course she hadn't really forgotten, but she was supposed to.

"The Kiss," Caleb told her,

"Oh," Hanna replied as though she had just remembered,

"Like you said it's forgotten," she told him.

"But that's just it," Caleb admitted,

"I can't forget."


	6. A Second Chance

**As promised another chapter on my day off although it's short again because I was hit with inspiration to write another fanfic, this time a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and Pretty Little Liars, please give it a try. **

**.net/s/7514170/1/I_Swear_On_My_Life**

**Anyway this chapter is just sort of setting up for the next few chapters. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

A Second Chance

Hanna didn't know what to do.

She could admit that she felt the same way, which was what she wanted to do, or she could pretend that to her the kiss had meant nothing, as it should be, because she was with someone else. The thought made her gasp, Mark.

But she couldn't think about him now and pushed him to the back of her mind, because Caleb was sat before her, telling her what she didn't have the guts to say,

"I can't stop thinking about it, about you," Caleb told her.

Hanna bit the inside of her lip gently,

"I can't stop thinking about you either," she told him.

'Thank god,' Caleb thought,

'So he hadn't made a complete fool out of himself.'

Hanna was looking down at her cup of coffee which she held in both hands on the table,

"Hanna," Caleb whispered taking one of her hands,

"I should never have let you go," he confessed to her,

"I should have thought for you."

"It's all very well saying that now but it wasn't that easy then," she admitted,

"Loving you is easier than breathing," Caleb told her taking both her hands in his now.

Hanna sighed before pulling her hands from Caleb's and getting up, pulling her towel tighter around her and walking to the kitchen counter,

"That chance has gone" she whispered.

Caleb got up and walked up behind her, gently sliding an arm around her waist,  
>"But we can bring it back," Caleb whispered in her ear, gently kissing her shoulder and up her neck.<p>

Hanna sighed in ecstasy, the feel of his lips on her neck was driving her wild, she wanted to ask him to stop, but she couldn't.

Instead she turned around to face him and looked up into his eyes, her breathing had become heavier.

Caleb knew now that she'd push him away and tell him to leave, but she didn't.

Instead she placed her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Caleb kissed her back with as much passion as he could pull together while his mind screamed, cheered and applauded.

Caleb slid his hands down her back to her bottom, and then to her thighs lifting her onto the kitchen counter, he kissed her frantically and then began kissing her neck again.

Hanna's breathing had become heavier and she closed her eyes as he kissed her, never wanting the moment to end.


	7. Love Making, Flustered Thoughts & Aria

**I really don't know how this is going to turn out, especially as the only time I've written a lemon like this it was a fade to black and never posted anywhere so it never received any criticism but here goes. **

**I know many of you are going to read the title and think,  
>"Whoa! What?" But it bothered me with it's previous title because I prefer things to come in 3's which is why I added the '&amp; Aria' part.<strong>

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter Seven  
>Love Making, Flustered Thoughts &amp; Aria <span>

Caleb slid his hands down her back to her bottom, and then to her thighs lifting her onto the kitchen counter, he kissed her frantically and then began kissing her neck again. Hanna's breathing had become heavier and she closed her eyes as he kissed her, never wanting the moment to end.

Hanna kissed him back and ran her hands over his shoulders to the front of his shirt, before she began undoing the buttons. Caleb didn't object and instead began kissing her neck again before making his way to the nap of her neck where later Hanna would find a love bite. She had ran her hands up his bare chest and pushed the shirt of his shoulders and Caleb let go of her to allow it to drop over his arms to the floor. Hanna had also forgotten about the bath towel wrapped around her leaving her breasts exposed so when Caleb pulled her closer to him again and their bare skin met, Caleb could feel Hanna's heart beating like wild fire. Hanna felt as though she had been struck by lightening as Caleb's hands caressed up the sides of her body, she held her head back, she sighed,  
>"Caleb," but she wasn't asking him to stop, just the opposite in fact, she imagined that within moments he would make love to her on the kitchen counter and in that moment it was all that she wanted.<p>

She had just undone the top button on his jeans when the doorbell rang,  
>"Ignore it," Hanna told him as she began nibbling on his neck and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Caleb did as he was told and moved his hands under Hanna's thigh's pulling her closer to him. The doorbell rang again,<br>"Hanna?" Came Aria's voice through the letterbox, but still they ignored her as Caleb filled her and began to thrust in and out of her, Hanna moved with him. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning his name as she was sure Aria would still be outside, but she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, moaning into his mouth with pleasure. Caleb's tongue fought with hers for dominance as he continued the way he always had when they were together, he knew that before long Hanna would become impatient and want more. As if on cue Hanna leaned her head on his shoulder and moaned breathlessly,  
>"More...Caleb, give me more," she told him and he obliged.<br>She realized that after attempting to stop herself she'd said his name, but she'd had to. Had to remind herself that Caleb was making love to her, it was like time had rewound itself and they were teenagers again. Hanna remembered their first time in the tent and how gentle Caleb had been with her that first time and how as they had grown older they had… but her thoughts were interrupted as Caleb thrust harder against her, her thoughts became flustered as she gained momentum with him, as he pushed her closer to the edge.  
>Hanna threw her head back and moaned. Caleb took advantage of her exposed neck and nibbled it and kissed it and moaned into her neck too.<p>

Outside Aria was sure she could hear something, it sounded as though someone were gasping for breathe and she wondered for a moment if Hanna was hurt. Maybe she had fallen down the stairs and couldn't call out to her. She walked around to the back of the house to try the kitchen door, if Hanna was home then it would be unlocked. The kitchen blinds were still down, something had to be wrong. Aria reached the back door and pulled down on the handle.

Back inside Hanna and Caleb were leaning against one another catching their breath when they saw a shadow at the kitchen door, the kitchen doorknob moved where the shadow pushed down on it,  
>"Aria," Caleb whispered to Hanna realizing she must still be outside.<br>They watched as the kitchen door didn't budge.  
>Locked.<p>

Aria laughed, typical Hanna to forget that they had planned to meet for a catch up. She turned on her heel and headed back around to the front of the house to her car, she'd call Hanna later to reschedule.

"You always leave the back door unlocked," Caleb told Hanna when Aria had gone. Hanna laughed,  
>"I was just about to get into the shower, after all that A stuff do you really think I would leave it unlocked?" She asked him. Caleb laughed with her,<br>"You know, you look like you could do with a shower too," Hanna told him with a gentle smirk on her face.

**I'm actually so embarrassed to think people are going to read this. :$  
>But anyway let me know what you thought, I hope this hasn't ruined anything for you. Haha. <strong>


	8. Regrets?

**So I thought about it and a few of you were against Hanna and Caleb having an affair but I have so many ideas about them sneaking around that they just have to begin an affair. So I'm sorry to those of you who were against it, but I promise to make them very cute, sexy and at times funny, hopefully this fanfic will be enough to keep you going until Haleb officially return in January. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Regrets?

Hanna lay on her bed that night thinking about what had happened this afternoon.

She and Caleb had had sex, twice.

But it was just sex right?

It wasn't like they were making love to one another, which was totally different.

No, they had just had a relapse. A moment where they needed to remember what being together had been like, and it had reminded Hanna they'd been good.

Better than good.

She'd forgotten how Caleb's touch had made her feel, the electricity that his touch sent through her.

But she could feel something else in the pit of her stomach now.

Guilt or regret?

Or both?

"Mummy," came a gentle whisper from in the dark, Hanna sat up and saw Harry standing in the doorway,

"What's the matter darling?" She asked him, Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand,

"I dreamt there was a monster in my room," he told her.

"Come on then," Hanna replied getting out of bed,

"Mummy will come check for monsters," she said.

"He can stay in with us if he's frightened," she heard Mark tell her from the opposite side of the bed,

"No it's okay," Hanna replied taking Harry's hand and leading him back to his bedroom.

She managed to sooth Harry by tucking him back into bed and checking the room for monsters promising him that there were none, but still he didn't want her to leave so she climbed in next to her boy and cuddled him close.

She wasn't sure why, but when Mark suggested Harry get into bed with them, it didn't seem right. If Harry was scared he should climb into bed with his mummy and daddy. As caring as Mark was with Harry he was not his father.

Harry's gentle breathing eventually soothed Hanna to sleep.

She dreamt she and Harry were in the park. Then Caleb appeared with three ice creams, which they ate together on a park bench, Harry between the two of them. Then they were playing hide and seek together and walking home hand in hand. Finally in her dream she saw the three of them climbing into bed to read a story together.

Hanna turned over and almost fell off the edge of Harry's single bed.

She did have regrets.

But she didn't regret what happened that afternoon.

She only regretted what she had lost.

Caleb.

Caleb, Harry and herself.

Her family.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review. **

**If I get 5 reviews then I will upload another chapter tomorrow. :)**


	9. At The Office

**Hey all. **

**I'm really sorry I didn't update after the 5 reviews but I went show shopping and didn't get back till late, then I went to see Breaking Dawn straight after work and had a meal. Tomorrow I'm getting my eyelashes done and travelling down to a hotel for a party in the evening and staying over. So chances are I won't be able to update until Sunday, possibly even Tuesday. Which I feel really bad about because you're all so faithful to this story. **

**So I'll make you a deal. **

**I'll write a chapter now, making it as long as possible until I physically can't keep my eyes open to write anymore and it's going to be hard cause I have Breaking Dawn Part 1 going around and around in my mind, MUST SEE IT AGAIN!**

**Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter Nine

At The Office

The following day after Mark had left for work and she had taken Harry to school, Hanna sat in her office attempting to carry on designing a dress for a movie premiere that was coming up, it was for the main actress though right now the name escaped her. She'd seen her in a few movies herself, pale girl with beautiful brunette hair and green eyes, dating the fit guy with the sticky up hair, regardless Hanna could not concentrate on creating the perfect dress.

She through her sketching pencil across the study in frustration, every time she tried to picture the actresses captivating green eyes they were over shadowed by a dark pair of eyes which made her feel weak at the knees.

Hanna sighed and thought,

'If this were a movie I'd be having a flashback right about now.' She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the memory that was pushing itself to the front of her mind.

***Flashback***

"Can I help you?" Bridget asked, she was Caleb's co-worker and knew everything Hanna didn't about computers and gadgets, plus she was attractive. Tall, blonde haired, blue eyed and had killer legs, and as if that wasn't enough she was also up to date with all the latest fashions which annoyed Hanna the most.

"It's okay I'm just looking for Caleb," Hanna told her as she balanced Harry on her hip, she'd had to leave his pram down in the lobby as the lift was broken, so she was a total mess having lugged Harry, his nappy bag and her handbag, as well as herself up 8 flights of stairs. Her hair was swept back in a messy pony tail so as to stay out of her way as she struggled up the stairs, she was breathless and had to jiggle a little whenever she stood still in order to keep Harry from becoming fussy.

"Oh I can get him for you," Bridget replied,

"Who stall I say is waiting to see him?" She asked. Hanna tried not to let this bother her, she was sure Bridget knew very well who she was,

"Hanna," she replied anyway, then corrected herself,

"His wife."

Bridget faked a smile,

"Oh Hanna… of course. You look," she paused, surveying her up and down,  
>"Nice," she managed. Hanna wasn't in the mood for pleasantries,<p>

"Thanks," she replied, Bridget smoothed down her hair on one side as though expecting Hanna to compliment her also, she didn't, which clearly bothered Bridget.

"I'll just get him for you," she said turning on her heel and heading in the direction of Caleb's office, but Hanna followed, she knew very well where his office was.

Ahead of her Bridget walked through the door to Caleb's office, Hanna reached the door just after her. Caleb was sat on his desk making a phone call and Bridget had planted herself on the edge of his desk, legs crossed, her skirt riding far up her thighs giving Caleb an eyeful of her cleavage too. Hanna stood in the doorway where Caleb had his back to her, Bridget hadn't noticed her either as she was too busy attempting to make Caleb notice her.

"Everything okay?" Bridget asked Caleb as he hung up the phone, Caleb shook his head,

"Not really, apparently the paper work for Mr Rogers has gone missing before it's reached upstairs," Caleb told her searching his desk for Hanna presumed Mr Rogers paper work,

"Oh, what will you do?" Bridget asked, leaning forward a little more, Caleb looked up,  
>"I'll have to have it all redone, documents signed, everything," he told her. Hanna wished she could see his face, was he looking at Bridget's face? Or her chest?<p>

"Well I'm staying late tonight too," Bridget told him,

'Oh she was, was she?' Hanna thought to herself, 'No prizes for guessing where Mr Rogers's original paper work is.'

"I could help you, if you like," Bridget said biting on her lower lip seductively.

Hanna had had enough of this,  
>"Ah here you are," she spoke walking into the room with Harry nestling his head into Hanna's neck. Bridget moved herself off the edge of the table,<p>

"Oh yes, Hanna's here," she told Caleb now.

'Yes,' Hanna thought, 'His wife.'

Caleb turned to face Hanna and stood up sliding his hand around her waist and kissing her,

'Guilty conscience?' Hanna wondered. Bridget manoeuvred herself around them to exit the office,

"I'm going to lunch," she said,

"Do you want anything?" She asked Caleb.

Caleb shook her head as he tickled Harry under his chin,  
>"No thanks," he replied not even looking up at her.<p>

Hanna watched as Bridget flicked her hair over her shoulder,

'Take that bitch,' Hanna thought.

Caleb took hold of Harry,

"Hey little man," he greeted him holding him on his hip,

"Bridget's very pretty," Hanna said closing his office door,

"Is she?" Caleb replied as he tickled Harry under the chin again,

"Haven't you noticed?" Hanna asked smiling as Harry giggled and tried to push Caleb's hand away from his chin,

"No," Caleb told her, but he didn't look at her, if he'd have looked at her his eyes would have given him away, and he knew it.

***End Flashback***

Hanna bit on her bottom lip, she'd had an idea.

A naughty idea.

One with consequences.

But Hanna was in love with her naughty little idea,

'Screw the consequences,' she thought,

'I'll worry about them later.'

**Now I should stop here and make you wonder about Hanna's naughty little idea and usually I would, but as an apology I'm going to keep this chapter going just a little longer. **

Caleb was sat in his office going through a number of proposals and he had just this afternoon to choose his favourite to have it presented to the board of control. He only had to host the board meeting twice a year but he hated it. Caleb placed another proposal into the maybe pile as his intercom buzzed.

Caleb sighed as he pressed down on it to answer the call from his secretary,  
>"Yes Sibyl?" Caleb asked.<p>

Sibyl was a 63 year old petite woman, with mousy brown hair curled up into a bun and a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. She had been a telephonist her whole life and had gradually worked her way to the higher paid job of personal secretary to Mr Caleb Rivers, and she respected him greatly. She bought him a cup of tea or coffee every other hour and even treated him with tea and biscuits. He reminded her of her son who had died in a motorcycle accident at just 21 years old, which was why she treated him as her sort of unofficial son.

"Miss Marin," Sibyl greeted Hanna when she entered the office that afternoon, Hanna was a little taken back,

"Yes," she replied, "How did you…" she added but didn't get to finish,

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Sibyl, Mr. Rivers's secretary," she introduced herself leaning across the counter to shake Hanna's hand,

"Both Caleb and Harry have told me so much about you, and you're so much prettier than the photograph," she told her,

"Photograph?" Hanna asked,

"The one that Mr. Rivers keeps on his desk," she told her. Hanna nodded, wondering which photo he still kept.

"Would you like me to let him know you're here?" She added.

"Yes Sibyl?" Caleb asked over the intercom,

"Miss Marin is here," Sibyl told him,

"She says she needs to talk to you about Harry," she added. Caleb nodded,

"Of course, send her in," he told her,

"Thank you," he added.

He couldn't help but wonder if she really had come to talk about Harry.

Caleb looked up to see Hanna closing the door behind her and leaning back against it, dressed in a long brown trench coat which occurred to him as strange in mid June. But then Hanna removed a dainty pair of black glasses and placed them on the end of her nose, next she removed the trench coat to reveal a short black mini skirt and tight white blouse which clung to her breasts,

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Rivers," she said,

Caleb smirked,

"That's quite alright Miss Marin," he replied,

"It's just that I have a new assignment for you from the board," she added,

"Oh really?" Caleb asked standing up and walking around his desk to her,

"They thought you might like to take care of it personally," she told him. Caleb chuckled and nodded,  
>"And what would this assignment be?" He asked,<p>

"They're thinking of creating a new sex toy, but they need to do a little extra research on the female body," she explained,

Caleb grinned,

"And do we have any volunteers for this research," he teased,

Hanna smiled,

"Why yes, that would be me."

**Okay the rest will be in the next chapter on (hopefully) Sunday. I'm going to write the next chapter in my notebook over the weekend and then get it typed up.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you read it please review it, I need to know if you think this was in character or not because I want to make the changes before I write more of the naughty Haleb scenes. **

**Thanks. **


	10. Caught In The Act

**So here I am, sat at my computer knowing exactly what I want to happen in this chapter but no idea how to lead up to it or get it typed up. Inspiration strikes as I listen to my Haleb playlist – yes people, I'm a saddo with a Haleb playlist and I love it :)**

**I thought for ages who should be the first to discover that Hanna and Caleb were having an affair, even though they haven't really admitted that that's what is happening and then I realised there was only one person that I wanted to be the first.**

**So here goes, I'm so glad your all enjoying this and I hope you continue to do so.**

Chapter Ten

Caught In The Act

"Caleb," Hanna whispered a moan as they made love on his desk,

"Don't stop," she whispered as they kept their rhythm and Caleb planted kissing lovingly on her neck and body. Hanna arched her back a little more as she could feel her climax coming closer and closer when there was a gentle knock on the door,

"Ignore it," Hanna whispered to Caleb and he did as he was told, blocking out the gentle knocking and kept his attention on Hanna.

"Caleb? Caleb it's me," came a voice behind the door.

They both looked over at the door in shock,

"Crap," Hanna muttered,

"Shit," Caleb said as the two of them got off of the desk, Caleb began pulling up his trousers and buttoning his shirt and tie, while Hanna collected her clothes from around the room,

"Why is the door locked?" The voice asked.

"Hide," Caleb told Hanna opening the door to his store cupboard, Hanna smiled and planted a gentle kiss on his lips before entering the cupboard. Caleb closed the door behind her and straightened his tie as he walked over to his office door and opened it,

"Mom," he greeted his mother Claudia with a hug,

"It's great to see you," he added,

"What are doing here?"

Claudia walked across his office and surveyed his papers strewn across the floor, he and Hanna had pushed them off in a mad moment of passion before making love on his desk,

"What happened here?" Claudia asked,

"And why was the door locked?" She added. Caleb gently bit in the inside of his bottom lip in thought,

"I was working on a big presentation, I needed the privacy, but it frustrated me so I pushed it away in a rage," he lied.

"Oh," Claudia replied obviously convinced by his lie,

"I came to ask if you thought Harry would like to go paintballing with his cousins for his birthday, my treat," she said, Caleb nodded,

"I'm sure he'd love that Mom," he told her honestly.

Inside the cupboard Hanna had dressed herself again and pulled back on the trench coat, she wondered how often Caleb used the stationery in this cupboard, most of the boxes were covered in dust and it was making her nose itch.

"And you don't think Hanna will mind?" Claudia asked Caleb,

"Why don't you call and ask her?" Caleb suggested, but Claudia shook her head,

"I've resided myself to having as little to do with her as possible, I will be polite for my grandson's sake but I can't look past how miserable you were when the two of you ended it," she explained.

"But it wasn't Hanna's fault Mom, and it was a mutual decision," he defended her.

Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd noticed how little she had seen or heard from Claudia since she and Caleb had split, which she'd hated because Claudia wasn't like one of those mother-in-laws on TV that the heroin didn't get on with. She'd told herself that Claudia was angry with her but didn't want to believe it, she thought she was being irrational, but now she realised she was right.

Hanna's nose was becoming itchier and she rubbed it with the palm of her hand, which only made it worse, she tried to hold it in but she couldn't.

"Now Mom I'm sorry but I really should be getting on with this presentation," Caleb was saying leading his mother to the door.

Hanna sneezed.

"What was that?" Claudia asked eyeing her son,

"What was what?" Caleb asked,  
>"I didn't hear anything," he defended himself practically pushing his mother out the door.<p>

"Oh really?" Claudia replied, clearly not convinced walking across the room to the cupboard and pulling open the door.

"Claudia," Hanna greeted her,

"How lovely to see you again," she smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**It was really fun to write :)**

**Please review.**


	11. Words Of Wisdom

**So I picked a few of my loyal readers and reviewers at random and asked them what they wanted to happen in the next few chapters. **

**I'd already begun writing this chapter and was running low on ideas when .Ashwee.11 replied to my message and helped me to go back and add to it and finally finish this, thank you. **

**As always enjoy :)**

Chapter Eleven

Words Of Wisdom

Caleb was dreading facing his mother as he drove Harry over to her house, Harry was buzzing with excitement as she was taking him and his cousins paint balling, as a special treat before his birthday next week. When Caleb pulled up outside Harry unbuckled his seat belt, jumped out of the car and ran up the garden path, Caleb did the same without any enthusiasm.

By the time he reached the front door Claudia was there giving Harry a hug,

"How's my gorgeous grandson?" She asked Harry,

"Great," Harry beamed,

"He's really excited," Caleb spoke up. Claudia looked up at him then, an unimpressed look on her face,

"Harry why don't you go into the kitchen," she suggested, "Tomas and Michael are already here," she added. Harry nodded,

"Okay," he agreed, Caleb could just about hear him call,

"Bye Dad," as he ran inside.

"Don't start Mom," he said as she folded her arms over her chest,

"So you do know what you're doing is stupid if you know I'm not impressed," Claudia told him sternly,

"It doesn't matter what you think Mom..." he began,

"No your right…" she interrupted,  
>"It's what Harry will think," she told him,<p>

"How confusing will this be for him? His parents together, then apart, and now together again but only for a bit of fun?" She began to rant,

"What makes you think this is just a bit of fun?" Caleb asked her outraged, Claudia scoffed,  
>"Have you failed to notice that Harry and Hanna are living in another man's house?" She said harshly,<p>

"Of course it hasn't," Caleb shouted,

"I hate it," he added.  
>Claudia looked up and down the street not wanting the neighbours to notice,<p>

"Come inside," she suggested,

"No," Caleb replied,

"Now your going to drop Harry off at Hanna's this evening and I will see you at his birthday party next week," he told her,

"And I'm supposed to just keep my mouth shut?" Claudia asked.

"Yes and forget that you know anything," he added.

"I can't do that," she told him outraged,

"I can't watch while you kid yourself into thinking that the three of you will be a happy family again. The break up was hard on both of you, I know that. And god knows I love Hanna for making you so happy before I found you again after all those years, but I won't have her giving you false hopes just to break your heart again."

Caleb was speechless.

"I know you care Mom…" he began,

"So course I care, I'm your mother, I'm Harry's grandmother," she defended herself.

"I know what I'm doing," Caleb told her before turning on his heel and walking down the garden path.

"I sure hope so," Claudia whispered.

Hanna was stood in the kitchen starring at the divorce papers in her hands, she and Caleb had registered for it months ago and it was finalised, but still Hanna had gone on letting Mark think that she and Caleb were still married. At first she wasn't sure why but now, with all their sneaking around she realised that she'd never let herself believe that she still had feelings for Caleb,

"Hanna the movies about to start," Mark said coming into the kitchen from the living room startling Hanna, she quickly put the papers back in the draw she hid them in and closed it,

"What were those?" Mark asked as Hanna opened the microwave door for the popcorn she had been heating before she was distracted,

"Instructions… for the microwave," she lied,

"I just wondered if we still had them, that's all." She took the bag of popcorn and began emptying it into a bag when Mark wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began kissing her neck,  
>"You know we could skip the movie," he suggested. Hanna shook her head,<p>

"No, Harry will be back soon," she told him leading him back into the living room to watch the movie.

The doorbell rang as the credits rolled and Hanna got up to answer it.

"Mom!" Harry cried when she opened the door, Hanna picked him up and held him on her hip,

"Hey baby boy," she greeted him kissing his cheek,

"How was paint balling?" She asked,

"Awesome!" He told her,

"And I won," he told her proudly. Hanna smiled and looked down the garden path to find Claudia walking towards the door,

"Can we talk?" She asked Hanna,

"Of course," Hanna replied putting Harry down,

"Harry why don't you go into the living room and pick a movie for us to watch with Mark," she suggested,

"Okay," Harry replied before turning to give his Grandmother a hug,

"Bye Granny," he said,

"I'll see you next weekend," she replied,

"For my party?" Harry beamed, Claudia nodded giving him another hug before he went inside. Harry ruffled his hair as he walked past her,

"Thank you for taking him Claudia it was…" Hanna began,

"You know why I want to talk to you Hanna, don't pretend that you don't," Claudia replied, Hanna sighed and nodded.

"What do you think your doing?" She began but didn't give Hanna the chance to reply,

"Sneaking around like a pair of love sick teenagers, you need to both grow up, you have a son to look after!"

Hanna closed the front door gently behind her so Harry and Mark wouldn't hear,

"I know that," Hanna replied,

"I love Harry more than anything in this world and I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him," she told Claudia.

"And what about my son?" She asked,  
>"Do you love him too?"<p>

Hanna looked away for a moment and took a deep breath,

"Caleb was the first boy I ever loved," she told her honestly,

"He was… he is," she swallowed,

"All you need to know is that I wouldn't hurt him anymore than I would Harry," she finished.

Claudia nodded,

"I understand that what the two of you are going through is confusing but can I suggest you talk about what exactly this thing is," she told her.

Hanna nodded,

"We will," she told her.

Claudia nodded and hugged Hanna,  
>"I'm still hear for you Hanna, even after everything. You're the daughter I never had, you know that?" She asked,<p>

Hanna nodded and hugged her back.

**PHEW! And that my lovely readers and reviewers is chapter eleven and I am very proud of it. :)**

**So in case you didn't realise Harry's cousins are Caleb's half brothers, James and Clay's sons and for the purposes of this story they all now live in Rosewood. **

**So anyway please read and review :)**

**Thanks. **


	12. We Need To Talk

**Thank you so much to those of you who sent back ideas :)**

**I have selected 3 favourites; **

**The first was from .Ashwee.11 used in chapter 11. **

**The second (and the idea I will touch upon in this chapter) is from jumpOVERtheMOON (if you get a chance go read her fanfic 'Alphabet Drabbles' do, it is AMAZING!) **

**Anyhoo enjoy :)**

Chapter Twelve

We Need To Talk

Hanna was helping Harry to tidy his bedroom when her phone rang downstairs, Harry hated tidying his bedroom and always got distracted which was why Hanna would find time on a Sunday afternoon to help him.

"I'm going to answer that and while I'm gone see if you can finish tidying okay?" She asked, Harry pulled a face,

"And if you finish by the time I get back up here we can go for ice cream after dinner tonight as a treat," she promised him. Harry beamed happily and began picking up the rest of the toys scattered on the bedroom floor, Hanna smiled and headed downstairs.

Her phone was on the kitchen counter and she was somewhat surprised when she read the caller ID,  
>"Caleb? Is everything okay?" She asked,<p>

"It's fine," he replied,

"Well actually it depends whether you'd consider what's going on between us…fine," he added. Hanna sighed, she'd been thinking the same herself,

"I know," she replied walking through to the living room and sitting on the sofa,  
>"I need to see you, talk to you face to face," Caleb told her,<p>

"Can you meet me at The Grille?" He asked. Hanna shook her head and said,

"No, Harry's here and Mark's at work," she bit her bottom lip, she hated mentioning Mark to Caleb.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes. We need to talk" Caleb told her and he hung up,

"No Caleb you can't," Hanna tried to stop him, Mark would be home soon, she was sure of it. Hanna got up off of the sofa and paced up and down, she could feel the panic building up inside her. What if Caleb arrived just as Mark got home, how would she explain what Caleb was doing there? She could lie.

But she was already lying to Mark already, when he asked how her day was and she told him it was boring and that she'd spent the day doing paperwork. She couldn't exactly tell him she'd made love to her ex husband on his desk and then been caught by her ex mother-in-law. Or the other night when Mark had asked her what she and Claudia had been talking about at the front door, she'd lied then and said she'd been asking what she could do to help with Harry's party the following week. She was always lying and she felt as though she should be receiving a text from A any moment letting her know that they knew. But that chapter of her life was behind her, although that didn't stop her jumping and looking at her phone when the doorbell rung.

She knew before she opened the door that it was Caleb because Mark would have used his keys. Hanna opened the door without a word,  
>"Aren't you going to say 'You're here?'" Caleb asked with a gentle laugh, Hanna smiled and shook her head,<p>

"No, because you can't tell me I'm beautiful when I'm wearing my Sunday sweats," she replied.  
>"You always look beautiful," Caleb told her leaning forward, Hanna stepped back,<p>

"Come inside," she told him,  
>"You know how people in Rosewood talk," she said. Caleb nodded and crossed the fresh hold into Mark's house. The house that Hanna and his son now called home.<p>

Hanna walked through to the living room and sat back down on her spot on the sofa, Caleb sat beside her.

Silence followed. Then they both began to speak at once,

"I need to…" Caleb began.

"We can't…" Hanna had started.

They gestured to one another for the other to speak, but they sat silent again,

"We can't go on like this," she told him,

"Claudia's right, if Harry were to find out it will only confuse him," she said looking down at her hands in her lap,

"Does anyone else know?" Caleb asked,

"Do any of the girls know?" He added, Hanna shook her head,

"Spencer knows about the kiss and I haven't spoken to her since, but she's not stupid. She probably knows I'm avoiding her," she admitted.

"Do you regret anything?" Caleb asked,

"I mean about the last week?" He added, Hanna bit her bottom lip gently,

"No…but at the same time…" she couldn't say it, she knew it would hurt him, just like Claudia said.

"What?" Caleb asked her worriedly,

"It feels….wrong."

Caleb sighed,

"I need to know what _this_ is Hanna," he told her. She didn't like this way he said _'__this.__' _

When she was with him Hanna was happier than she'd been in a long time, his touch against her bare skin made her body warm with need and when he kissed her Hanna never wanted the moment to end.

"I have a date tomorrow night," Caleb spoke up suddenly,

"A…date?" She repeated,

"You know, two people going out somewhere together, usually somewhere….romantic," Caleb said in his joking manner that she knew so well. But Hanna didn't find it funny.

The very thought of Caleb on a date with another woman pulled on her heart strings.

"Dad!" Harry shouted, appearing in the living room doorway. He ran over to the two of them on the sofa and jumped on top of Caleb,

"Hey little man," Caleb replied with a bright smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around Harry,

"I've missed you," he told him,

"I've missed you more," Harry replied.

She and Caleb didn't get a chance to speak again after that, at least not about what was happening between the two of them,

"So I'll see you next week," Caleb was saying to Harry, although he looked up at Hanna as he did so,  
>"For my birthday," Harry confirmed, Caleb laughed and nodded,<p>

"Your birthday?" Caleb asked shocked, acting as though he had no idea.

His joke went on for a minute or so, but Hanna couldn't listen.

He had a date.

Caleb was going on a date with another woman. They'd probably go for a meal at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie and at the end of the night Caleb, being the gentleman that he was, would drive her home. He'd walk her to her door and then…. But Hanna couldn't even bare to think about it.

"I'll see you then," Caleb said, this time to Hanna,

"See you," she replied sadly as he walked down the path to his car.

She watched as Harry waved goodbye and realised just how much she'd never stopped loving him.

'Now I just have to tell him,' she thought as Mark's car pulled into the driveway where Caleb's had just been.

**I don't know why but I struggled to write this chapter. Maybe it was coming up with why what Hanna and Caleb are doing is wrong because obviously as the writer I think it's totally right! I wish I could make you all feel sorry for Mark but seeing as this is a Haleb story I don't see that happening although I'm going to try to make you feel for him over the next few chapters. **

**I'm hoping to update within the next few days as I've booked a few days off and I'm in work tomorrow (Wednesday) which is always a slow day and so will hopefully get time to write chapter 13. But that's all hopes and if's and but's and all that jazz.**

**Anyway please read and review. **


	13. Becoming A – Well Sort Of

**So it's Sunday (a day which I hate to work) and I've sat at my desk a good 2 hours deciding where I should take this story next. **

**I even read through the whole thing again to refresh my memory.**

**I need a filler chapter before Harry's birthday party which (spoiler alert) is going to be the turning point in this story. **

**In the chapter after this one I plan for Hanna to tell one of the other girls about her affair with Caleb and I'd like your opinion on which she chooses.**

**I have a good reason for each of them;**

**Spencer: Because in a way she had mini affairs with Ian and Wren behind Melissa's back.**

**Aria: Because she hid her relationship with Ezra like Caleb and Hanna are hiding their's now. **

**Emily: The show tries to push that Hanna and Emily are really close, for this reason Hanna may trust Emily the most out of the 3 girls. **

**Personally I'd like it to be either Spencer or Aria but I'll leave the decision with you guys as my loyal readers. **

Chapter Thirteen 

Becoming A – Well Sort Of

"Why am I doing this?" Hanna asked herself as she pulled up outside the restaurant where Caleb was meeting his date. She knew because she had called every restaurant in Rosewood in order to find where Caleb had made a reservation.

"I was just calling to check what time my husband booked our table for?" She told the young waitress on the other end of the phone line,

"That's no problem, what's your name please?" She asked. Hanna bit her bottom lip gently,  
>"Mrs. Rivers," she replied, she hadn't said that in a long time.<p>

"One moment please," the waitress replied and Hanna was left with a piece of classical music as she placed her on hold. Hanna paced up and down the kitchen, if this wasn't the restaurant she only had one more place to try.

Appetito.

An Italian restaurant which they had always loved.

Hanna didn't even want to think of Caleb taking someone else there.

"Mrs. Rivers?" Came the waitresses voice over the phone again,

"Yes," Hanna confirmed,

"Your husband has booked the table for 8:30pm," she informed her,  
>"Will that be okay?" She asked. Hanna thought about that for a moment, actually it wasn't okay, none of this was okay.<p>

"Unfortunately we will be unable to make that," Hanna replied.

She didn't know why she'd done it, but she didn't regret it.

It was such a petty thing to do when she thought about it, and she knew that when Caleb was told the reservation was cancelled it would shock him, just like similar things had shocked her when A had been tormenting her when she was 16.

In fact, what she had done reminded her greatly of the sort of things that A would have done, and now she was waiting.

Waiting for Caleb and his date to watch him, as A watched them. In a way she had become A – well sort of. She had no intension of hurting Caleb unlike A had.

Hanna shook the thought from her head when she noticed Caleb's car pull into the car park next to the restaurant, she slumped down in her seat as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side opening the door.

A tall blonde climbed out of the passenger side, she took Caleb's arm and together they walked through the car park to the entrance.

His date was just as she expected she'd be. She wore a black dress at knee length which held her in all the right places, with a pair of silver strappy heels which Hanna had seen in Selfridge & Co only a few days before. She had contemplated buying them and was glad now that she hadn't. Hanna continued to survey her, she looked so familiar,

"Alison?" She whispered to herself in surprise, but she shook her head, even now the girls still thought of Ali at the strangest of times but Hanna knew this girl couldn't be Alison. There had been a time when many of the Rosewood residents would turn to look and see if the young girl they had spotted was Ali, but not anymore. There weren't many of the original residents who'd known Alison left anymore.

When Hanna looked again she realised why this particular girl did look so familiar though.

It was Bridget.

**I realise that at the top of this chapter it says it's Sunday but that's when I started writing this and it's been sat waiting to be finished since. So I've rounded it off with Hanna mistaking it for Ali and realising its Bridget (Incase you've forgotten she was Caleb's colleague back in chapter 9. At The Office) **

**Anyway since Sunday I've had work and a very hectic social life that's meant this had taken a back seat, but I promise I'm updating this every moment I get. **

**First 5 reviews or messages telling me which liar Hanna should tell about the affair and I will get straight to work on chapter 14. **

**Many thanks. **


	14. Spying

**So what have I learnt today? **

**Don't leave a fan fiction chapter open on your computer or your mother and work colleagues are likely to read it. **

**Never have I been so embarrassed. Although in both cases it could have been worse, it could have been my dad or one of the guys at work as opposed to the only other girl there. Haha. **

**Anyway after your reviews and mail messages and the input from my mum and the girl I work with it has been decided that Hanna will tell Spencer first :) which seems to me the best choice as she already knows about the accidental kiss, plus Hanna & Spencer are my favourite little liars so I like writing about them most :) **

Chapter 14

Spying 

Hanna watched Caleb and Bridget enter the restaurant before taking out her mobile phone and hitting speed dial,

"Don't ask questions just meet me at Grande's restaurant downtown, I'll explain when you get here," she said and hung up.

15 minutes later Spencer pulled up in Grande's car park, she looked around but couldn't spot Hanna's car. She took her phone from her purse and searched for Hanna's number, she jumped slightly when someone tapped her passenger side window.

"Hanna?" Spencer said unlocking the car doors for her to get in,

"What's going on?" Spencer asked. Hanna appeared flustered,

"So you know the whole thing between Caleb and I?" She asked,

"Whole thing?" Spencer questioned,

"The last time I spoke to you you'd kissed, you've been dodging my calls ever since. What's going on?" She asked again. Hanna took a deep breath,

"Caleb and I are having an affair… well kind of," she explained. Spencer gasped,

"You're what? But, but what about Mark?" She asked,

"Actually never mind Mark, why are we here? And what do you mean kind of?"

Hanna had never seen Spencer so hyped and on edge, even after she'd drunk way too much coffee,

"It's just that I was enjoying sneaking around, but Caleb wants things the way they were, and so do I but I need to break this to Mark gently and…" Spencer interrupted her,

"I can work that all out myself just from knowing you very well and the basic things I know about Caleb, as well as what Toby has told me, but what are we doing here?" She asked yet again.

"We're spying," Hanna replied,

"On Caleb?" She asked, Hanna nodded,

"So who's he with?" She added,

"His date."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Spencer said following Hanna into the restaurant,

"Shhh," Hanna replied as they slipped to the back of the forming queue in the restaurant foyer. Caleb and Bridget were at the front of the queue,

"But I definitely booked a table," Caleb was telling the concierge,

"I'm sorry sir, but according to our bookings you did not," the guy with a moustache in a suit and bow tie was telling Caleb,  
>"It doesn't matter Caleb," Bridget cooed,<br>"We can go somewhere else," she added.

"But that's not the point," he added,  
>"I booked the table and one of your staff made a mistake," he went on. The concierge spoke again before walking away, only Hanna couldn't hear what he had said over the bustle of the crowd, but quick as a flash he was back again and Hanna struggled over the crowd to listen,<p>

"A member of my staff tells me that your wife called this afternoon and cancelled for you," he told Caleb. Hanna ducked behind the crowd when Caleb turned, she could tell from the look on his face he wasn't pleased.  
>"My wife," he replied,<p>

"I'm not married," he added,

"So how exactly could my wife have cancelled?" He asked.

But Hanna couldn't listen anymore.  
>She didn't even want to spy on him from across the restaurant as she had planned, Caleb had said he didn't have a wife.<p>

Which was true, but he had once and he spoke as though the very idea was ludicrous.

Hanna turned and walked out the door, Spencer followed her,

"I thought you wanted to see how he acted with her?" She asked,

"Not anymore," she replied half heartedly,

"I just want to go home and tuck Harry into bed," she added.

Spencer nodded,

"Only if you're sure," she said and Hanna nodded,

"Call me tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

Again she just nodded.


	15. Stupid

**I'm going to spoil you today just because I wanted to end chapter 14 there but I also want to go on to write what happens next because I have so many different ideas about what should happen in chapter 15.**

**At first I thought Spencer and Hanna could sit together and reminisce about Hanna and Caleb's wedding (but then I thought maybe I'd make that into a little side story instead after this is finished. Let me know what you think of that please.)**

**Then I thought maybe it was time to bring on Harry's birthday party and have Hanna completely ignore Caleb but then I realised I had only one choice of what should happen in this chapter.**

**And here it is, enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Stupid

Hanna was woken by the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table, she rolled over and flung her arm out from the covers to grab it,

"Who is it?" Mark mumbled from the other side of the bed, Hanna checked the ID.

Caleb.

"Spencer," she lied.  
>Mark groaned,<p>

"What could be so important at this time of night?" He asked as Hanna climbed out of bed and began walking out into the hall,

"You're going to answer it?" Mark asked surprised,

"It could be important," she said closing the bedroom door behind her. She waited until she was safely downstairs before accepting the call, she was surprised Caleb hadn't given up by now.

"Caleb?" Hanna whispered when she answered,  
>"I need to see you," came Caleb's response,<p>

"It's 3 o'clock in the morning," she replied, determined not to give in and agree to meet him,

"I have to speak to you, to tell you something," he explained. Hanna panicked,

"And it needs to be sooner, rather than later," he added.

Hanna sighed but didn't say anything,

"Hanna please say you'll meet me, or you'll leave me no choice but to come to you," he told her rather firmly.

Hanna took a deep breath,

"Okay," she agreed.

…

15 minutes later she found herself in the car outside Caleb's apartment building, she fumbled through her bag in search of her compact and lipstick, she realised what a state she must look. No make up, a pair of loose fitting pyjama bottoms and vest top, covered with an old coat she'd grabbed from the stand by the front door and a pair of white pumps. She calmed her nerves before leaving the car and walking up the front steps, she took a deep breath before pushing the buzzer to his apartment.

Caleb didn't even check to see whether it was her and immediately buzzed her in. She didn't know it but he'd been watching her from the balcony, helplessly applying some rosy blusher to her cheeks as though she needed it.

He waited at the front door for the lift doors to open and when they did there she was.

His Hanna.

…..

Inside the apartment they stood in silence for a moment.

"Would you like a hot drink?" Caleb asked after what felt like a life time,

"No thank you," she replied as she removed her coat and threw it onto the sofa. They were stood in the living room, neither one daring to sit down, Caleb took a deep breath.

"Hanna there's something I have to tell you," he began and Hanna couldn't stop herself, she began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Caleb asked, he couldn't bare to see her cry,  
>"You're in love with Bridget aren't you?" Hanna asked,<br>"I knew it, the minute I saw her get out of your car I knew that I'd lost you forever, I've been so stupid," Hanna bean to rattle on.  
>"I know we were having problems and it was driving us apart, but it wasn't your fault. You tried so hard, but I… I could have tried harder. I was just so stupid," she went on, crying harder now.<p>

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she repeated.

Caleb crossed the living room to her and grabbed a hold of her wrists,

"Hanna," he whispered,

"You stupid, stupid woman," he laughed,

"I don't love Bridget. I never have and I never will." he admitted. He placed the palm of one hand on her cheek and with the pad of his thumb wiped away a tear,

"I love you Hanna Marin. I always have and I always will."

Hanna smiled though she continued to cry, this time with joy. He still loved her. Even though she was stupid and had tried to bury her head in the sand, afraid to admit just how much she still really loved him.

"I love you too," Hanna replied before tip toeing to kiss him, Caleb returned the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. While he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Why in the world would you ever think I loved Bridget?" He whispered into her ear,

"Because she's so pretty and…" she began but Caleb didn't allow her to finish,

"Hanna, I'm so enthralled by your beauty that I couldn't notice anyone else if I tried," he whispered before gently kissing her cheek and down her neck,

"Oh Caleb," Hanna sighed, tears of joy rolling down her face again,

"Caleb, will you do something for me?" She muttered,

"Anything," Caleb whispered into her ear,

"Don't ever leave me," she asked,

"Never again," he promised.

**I began to add in a love scene at the end of this but decided that Hanna and Caleb's affair isn't just about sex but about their love for each other too. Sorry to disappoint but they can't be all sex all the time, but I promise there is a sex scene coming up which I've had planned since like chapter 2 LOL. **

**Please review. **

**Thanks. :) **


	16. Completely Innocent

**Hey all.**

**I'm so so so sorry it's taken me this long to update. **

**What with work, friends coming home from uni and Christmas I've had no time to just sit down and get this chapter written down. The next chapter is all ready in my mind and I've already begun typing it up. I'm not promising anything but I will try to get it uploaded on New Years Day.**

**So have a great new years and as always enjoy :) **

Chapter Sixteen 

Completely Innocent 

Hanna was running around like a headless chicken preparing for Harry's birthday party. She had so much to do,

"Calm down," Mark told her as he tied the end of yet another balloon he'd blown up,

"How can I calm down?" Hanna replied,

"There's still so much to do," she added as she tied the bow on the first of many presents she had bought for her son. Mark moved to sit next to her on the sofa and placed an arm around her,

"The party will be spectacular," he told her,

"Just like you."

Hanna smiled as he squeezed her arm and gently kissed the top of her head, but she could still feel the guilt bubbling up inside her. Mark wasn't a bad guy, he worked hard to help take care of Harry and herself and loved Harry as though he were his own, which Hanna loved him for in return.

He just wasn't Caleb.

The two of them spent the rest of the morning wrapping Harry's presents before he returned home from school that afternoon. The party was tomorrow and already he was extremely excited and Hanna had to admit that she was also. Mark had just made her a hot chocolate when her phone beeped alerting her of a text message, she took on phone from the arm of the sofa and read the display; Caleb.

'_Collecting Harry's present from the store today. Join me?'_

Hanna quickly tapped back her reply,

'_Meet you there in half an hour.'_

20 minutes later and Hanna was at the front door pulling her coat on,

"I can't believe I forgot, I'm such a terrible friend," she told Mark. Mark shook his head,

"Don't be ridiculous. Aria will forgive you and besides you've been busy, she'll know that," he said helping her with her coat. The guilt began bubbling in Hanna's stomach again,

"I won't be long," she promised as she kissed him goodbye.

The drive over to the toy store only took her 5 minutes and in no time at all she was walking through the automatic doors into the store with Caleb,

"So what've you got him?" Hanna asked as they were greeted by the many aisles of the store,

"Something I know he'll love," Caleb replied slipping his hand around Hanna's, who couldn't help but look around her in case they were caught.

"It's not anything Ben 10 is it?" She asked, but Caleb shook his head,

"No I know he says he's 'too old for Ben 10 now,'" he replied.

Hanna thought hard as they approached the outdoor section,  
>"Please tell me you didn't get him a skateboard Caleb, he'll hurt himself," she worried, but again Caleb shook his head,<p>

"No, but your getting closer," he replied as they turned the corner into the bike aisle and gestured to a BMX.

Hanna smiled,

"He'll love it," she told him gently kissing Caleb's cheek.

"Hanna?" Came a petite voice from behind them that could only be Aria, Hanna turned letting go of Caleb's hand.

"Hey Aria," she greeted her friend who was looking at her with eyes full of questions, but she approached them and hugged Hanna anyway,

"And Caleb," she added,

"I haven't seen you in so long, how are you?" She asked. Caleb grinned,

"Better than I've been in a while," he replied giving Hanna a coy smile, which she returned.

"That's good," Aria replied pretending not to have noticed their little exchange,

"I was just picking up Harry's present," Aria told them,

"Ezra was meant to do it yesterday but he forgot," she added. Caleb nodded,

"I told you that you didn't have to get him the Race car set," Hanna said as a means of making the conversation as normal as possible,

"I know you did, but we wanted to," she said,

"Anyway I better be getting back, Ezra's making dinner," she added and with that she was gone.

"I don't know why you're worrying," Caleb was saying as they loaded the bike into the back of his car,

"Because I still have to tell Mark," she told him,

"It's not fair for the others to know before even he does," she went on.

"Aria doesn't know anything," Caleb assured her,

"You're helping me choose and collect a bike for our son, what's suspicious about that?" He asked.

He was right, the two of them being together this afternoon could be completely innocent, and yet Hanna knew she'd have Aria on the phone that evening demanding answers.


	17. The Birthday Party

**I can't believe it, the day has finally arrived! **

**I'm finally writing Harry's birthday party. This chapter was pretty much the basis for this whole story and here it is.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

The Birthday Party

It was 2 o'clock on Saturday afternoon and the party was in full swing, the garden full of friends including the girls, their partners and children as well as family like Hanna and Caleb's mothers having a good time and most importantly Harry. He was running around the garden with his friends playing tag, the bouncy castle at the end of the garden acting as their home base. And Hanna's hard work didn't go unnoticed,

"Hanna's worked so hard," one of the mothers told another,

"Yes," the other agreed, "The banners and balloons look spectacular." All was going to plan, the guests had all arrived on time so the garden was heaving with guests, throughout the afternoon they had a number of activities prepared, such as a magic act, party games, a piñata and most importantly Harry's birthday cake. As well as Harry's favourite part, opening his presents.

Hanna walked out into the garden from the kitchen door to the tables which had been filled with party food and began clearing the empty platters, making a mental note of the empty crisp and sweet bowls which she would refill. Stood at the end of the food tables with their backs to her were Suzanna and Lorraine, she recognized them as Harry's friends Bradley and Greg's mums,

"Just look at him," Suzanna was saying,

"You can just imagine what his body looks like under that polo shirt," Lorraine replied. Hanna glanced up out of interest, which father were they eyeing up now, she'd stood with them in the playground waiting for the children before, and both were single mums who often scanned the playground for single fathers, uncles or sometimes even older brothers.

"I just don't understand how Hanna could ever have let him go," Suzanna went on. Hanna stopped in order to listen,

"Maybe he was bad in bed," Lorraine suggested and Suzanna laughed,

"I bet that's not it, I mean just look at him," she said and Lorraine laughed with her,  
>"Your right," she agreed,<p>

"He's like the perfect man," she added,

"And such a great father," Suzanna told her, to which Lorraine nodded,

"Definitely."

"Of course Mark's gorgeous too," Suzanna replied, again Lorraine nodded,

"No doubt about that and it's good that she's moved on," she said,

"Perhaps it's time Caleb did the same," Suzanna suggested with a smirk.

Hanna had heard enough and turned on her heel back to the kitchen, she threw the empty food platters onto the counter and leaned against it holding her head in her hands,

"Hanna?" Aria called as she came into the kitchen from the garden,

"Is everything all right?" She asked, Hanna nodded,

"Fine, just fine," she said composing herself and reaching up into the cupboard behind her to grab another two bags of crisps and sweets,

"Can I help you with anything?" Aria asked, again Hanna nodded,

"Could you go fill the bowls outside up with these please?" She asked her handing her the bags she'd just taken from the cupboard, Aria nodded,  
>"Of course," she agreed and took the bags outside.<p>

Hanna smiled thankfully at her friend but couldn't understand why Aria hadn't said anything about the day before at the toy store.

The truth was Aria didn't have to.

Upon returning home from the store instead of calling Hanna she'd called Spencer.

"_I knew I wouldn't get an answer from Hanna, so Spence what do you know?" Aria had asked over the phone, at first Spencer had insisted otherwise, but it was killing her to talk about it with someone as Hanna had forbidden her from bringing up the kiss and Caleb's date ever again. And so Spencer went on to explain what she knew. How it has started with a kiss, how they'd spent the night together, how Hanna had found out that Caleb was dating his old secretary and finally how Hanna had realised that she'd made a mistake and ended it,_

"_So that's it?" Aria asked, _

"_It's over?" She added._

"_Yes," Spencer told her,_

"_So I take it they're on good terms," Aria told her,_

"_I don't think so," Spencer disagreed,  
>"Hanna seemed pretty angry with him," she went on. <em>

"_But when I saw them today they were holding hands, and acting very…" Aria paused in an attempt to find the right word,_

"_Very what?" Spencer pushed her,_

"_Normal," Aria finished. _

"_Normal?" Spencer questioned,_

"_Like they used to be," Aria verified. _

Hanna took a deep breath and went back out into the garden, Harry came running up to her and grabbed her legs,

"Your Mum is home too," he shouted to one of the boys chasing him whom Hanna presumed must have been tagged. The boy listened to Harry and ran off in another direction after one of the other children,

"Can we play a party game soon?" Harry asked looking up at Hanna, she smiled and nodded,

"What do you want to play?" She asked,

"Musical chairs!" Harry squealed,

"Mark's already set up the chairs," he told her pointing to an arrangement of chairs halfway down the garden.

Having got the children assembled the game of musical chairs had begun, even some of the parents were playing, including Toby, Caleb, Mark, Emily and Aria. Hanna stood to the side stopping and starting the music while Spencer judged for her. They'd been playing for 10 rounds now, Aria was out as well as 9 of the children and some of their parents.

Hanna stopped the music halfway through Lady Gaga's bad romance, which resulted in Caleb sitting on Toby's lap. All the children laughed and Spencer declared Caleb to be out before Hanna started the music again. The game continued and Hanna was about to stop the music again when she felt a hand on her waist, looking over her shoulder she noticed Caleb who was now standing beside her,

"Nice song choice," he muttered in her ear, she stopped the music and looked at him as Spencer went on to judge the game,

"I don't know what you mean," she said starting the music again when Spencer called to her to. Gaga's voice erupted from the CD player,

"**I want your love, I don't wanna be friends."** The words echoed through her,  
>"It doesn't mean anything," she told him stopping the music again and Spencer declared Mark out. Hanna smiled at Mark warmly as he came over to them when she restarted the music, Caleb dropped his arm from Hanna's waist.<p>

"Everything okay?" Mark asked Hanna, she nodded,

"Great," she agreed,

"We were just saying that maybe it was time for cake," Caleb told him. Mark nodded,

"Excellent idea. Why don't you go inside and prepare the cake Hanna," he suggested,

"I can cover the music," he added. Hanna smiled and gave Mark a peck on the lips,

"Thank you," she said smiling at him happily. Caleb walked away unable to see her act to happy with Mark.

Hanna walked away from the game towards the kitchen, looking around the garden for Caleb. She'd seen him walk away as she had kissed Mark, but she didn't see him now. She wasn't sure why she'd made a point of kissing Mark in front of him like that, she hadn't meant to, it was just out of habit.

In the kitchen Hanna walked towards the basement door, she'd hidden Harry's birthday cake down their so that he wouldn't find it. She walked down the basement stairs which acting as a pantry for other kitchen supplies they didn't keep upstairs, it had once been Mark's poker and games room which was why there was a pool table stood in the far corner of the room.

As Hanna reached up onto the shelf she felt a hand slide across her waist and under her purple blouse, as well as a pair of lips brush across her neck. She allowed her head to lean back onto his shoulder,

"Caleb," she whispered,

"Mmm?" he replied as he kissed down her neck and across her shoulder,

"We can't," she told him,

"Why not?" Caleb asked still kissing her neck, his hand making it's way up her blouse to her breast,

"Because…" Hanna began, she sighed as Caleb moved his hand underneath her bra and circled his thumb on her nipple,

"…there's about 30 people upstairs, including…" Hanna paused as he moved his other hand gently up the other side of her body,

"Including your mother and mine. Not to mention Mark," she finished.

"So?" Caleb asked, taking both his hands from under her blouse and reaching around her to up do the buttons,

"So…" Hanna began as he slid the blouse off her shoulders,

"So?" Caleb asked as the blouse dropped to the floor between them and he began kissing her back,

"So…we'd better hurry," Hanna told him turning around to face him and kissing him passionately.

Within moments Caleb had lifted Hanna off her feet and placed her on the edge of the pool table, Hanna had pulled his shirt over his head and thrown it in the direction of her blouse. Now Hanna was unfastening Caleb's belt, while Caleb ran his hands up her skirt on her thighs and began pulling her panties, meanwhile they continued to kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. She lifted herself slightly for Caleb to remove her underwear as she slipped his jeans and underwear down. Caleb moved his attention back to her neck as he thrust himself inside of her, Hanna leant her head back holding all her weight back on one arm on the table, the other draped across Caleb's shoulder, her fingers running through his hair. Her mind was blurred but still so wonderfully aware. They gained the same rhythm and both moaned in unison into each others mouths. They knew that time wasn't on their side and before long someone would come looking for them, Hanna's kissed became rougher and Caleb began thrusting harder, one hand in her hair like his, the other caressing her breast,

"Faster Caleb, faster," Hanna begged and he obliged.

Upstairs Spencer rewarded one of Harry's friends with the musical chairs prize,

"Time for cake," Mark announced and the party guests cheered. Spencer manovered her way through the crowd to the kitchen to see if Hanna was ready with the cake, but the kitchen was empty.

"Hanna?" She called noticing the basement door was open,

"Hanna?" She called again as she descended the stairs,

"Oh...wow…sorry," Spencer apologised when she reached the bottom of the stairs to find a topless Hanna and Caleb still getting dressed. Spencer averted her eyes out of politeness,

"We're ready for the cake," she informed Hanna.

Hanna cleared her throat and nodded,

"Okay," she said, having buttoned up her blouse she grabbed the cake box from the shelf,

"Could you help me with the candles?" She asked Spencer, she nodded and made her way back up the stairs. Hanna followed her but not before giving Caleb a cheeky smirk.

Caleb winked back at her.

**Happy New Year To All My Lovely Readers :) **

**Please please please review.**


	18. The Ultimatum

**The second part of Harry's birthday party is here!**

**Please please please review this chapter as I haven't received nearly enough reviews as I would like over the last few chapters, and finding time to write this story is becoming increasingly more difficult, so I basically need an idea of how many of you still read this story and whether it's worth wrapping it up in the next chapter or spending more time on it. Even if you just leave a review with an X on it and nothing else that's fine.**

**Many thanks**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 18

The Ultimatum 

Back in the kitchen Hanna was searching the drawers for a lighter when Spencer handed her a hairbrush,

"What's this for?" Hanna asked,

"Your hair," Spencer laughed,

"Looks a little ruffled," she added. Hanna blushed taking the hairbrush from her and began to pull it through her curls,

"I thought he was seeing his secretary?" Spencer asked after a moment,

"Ex secretary," Hanna corrected her,

"And no he's not," she told her. Spencer nodded,

"So now what?" She questioned when Hanna finally found the lighter,

"I don't know," she answered her as she began lighting the candles,

"So you're going to carry on the affair?" Spencer pushed,

"No… I don't know," Hanna replied, becoming flustered now,

"Or are you going to get back together?" She continued,

"I don't know," Hanna said again,

"Ouch," she cried when she caught herself with the lighter.

"Hanna, you can't go on like this," Spencer advised her as Hanna ran her burnt finger under the tap,

"Take it from someone who knows," she added. Hanna nodded, but before she could say another word Caleb came from downstairs,

"The cakes ready," Hanna told him, alerting Spencer of his entrance.

Caleb nodded,

"I'll just get the video camera," he said,

"No need," Mark replied coming in from the garden,

"I've already got mine here," he added camcorder in hand. Spencer and Hanna exchanged a look, Caleb always recorded the special parts of Harry's birthdays, whether that be the cake or opening presents, it was like an un-written tradition.

"You ready darling?" Mark asked, he stood beside Hanna placing an arm around her waist,

"The cake looks brilliant," he told her,

"Harry will love it," he added gently kissing the top of her head.

Caleb could feel the anger building in the pit of his stomach. First he had the audacity to step in to record Harry's birthday party, and then he stood their telling Hanna that his son would love his cake. Of course he would, Hanna had chosen it and she was his mother after all. But if that wasn't enough he was stood their with his arm around Hanna's waist, holding her close and kissing her beautiful blonde curls, which just earlier he had been running his hands through.

'If only he knew,' Caleb thought.

"…Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you," the party guests chorused. Harry took a deep breath,  
>"Don't forget to make a wish," Hanna told him, before he let the breath go and blew out all his candles in one go, the guests cheered. Caleb smiled lovingly at his son trying to ignore Mark, who was stood a few feet to the side of him recording the whole thing.<p>

"Can I open presents now?" Harry asked excitedly,

"You can do whatever you want to do birthday boy," Caleb told him ruffling his hair affectionately.

Harry couldn't have been happier with his presents if he'd tried and he was exceptionally polite to each guest after opening their present, but Caleb could see in his sons eyes a hint of disappointment after opening all of the presents. So before he ran off to play again Caleb pulled him to one side,

"You've still got one present left," he told him. Harry's eyes grew wide with excitement,

"Really?" He asked, Caleb nodded,

"Where is it?" He asked jumping up and down on the spot,

"Out in the car," he told him. Harry instantly grabbed a hold of his hand and began pulling it,

"Come on then, let's go," he ordered him, but before they could Mark called Harry from the bottom of the garden,

"Harry, what's that behind the shed?" He asked him, Harry whirled around to look.

Poking out from behind the shed was a bike with a bright red bow on it,

"Awesome!" Harry shouted running over to it.

Caleb was speechless.

Why hadn't Hanna told him that Mark had got Harry a bike?

But Hanna was as surprised as Caleb, she left her mother and Emily talking and crossed the garden to Mark,

"When did you get this?" She asked him,

"I collected it from the store just this morning," he told her,

"You mean your meeting this morning was…" she began but had no need to finish as Mark was nodding,

"I wanted to surprise you too," he told her.

"It is a surprise," Hanna told him,

"It's just that Caleb got Harry a bike," she told him.

"Oh," Mark looked both shocked and embarrassed,

"I guess I better apologise to him," he told her but Hanna placed a gentle hand on his arm,

"I'll talk to him," she told him before going to Caleb.

Caleb had gone into the kitchen, unable to watch his son's enjoyment with the gift that was meant to be from him. He wasn't alone for long before Hanna joined him, but he couldn't find the words to speak to her,

"I didn't know about the bike," she told him in a whisper though his back was to her,

"I figured," he replied sourly.

Silence followed.

"I'm sorry," she told him,

"Are you?" He asked,

"Of course I am," she told him honestly.

Caleb said nothing.

"Caleb, talk to me please," she begged him,

"What is there to talk about?" He asked her,

"Caleb don't sulk with me," she told him,

"Sulk?" Caleb asked her,

"I've had to watch while Mark plays happy families with you and Harry, but you're my family," he had begun to shout,

"Caleb what do you want me to do? Go out there and tell him to take the bike from Harry because you're his father and you say so," Hanna replied,

"It's not just about the bike," Caleb told her,

"It's the way he is with Harry."

Hanna looked confused,

"He's great with Harry," she said,

"Too great," Caleb muttered.

"I suppose you'd prefer it if he was the miserable step-father that Harry hated?" She asked,

"Maybe," Caleb replied. Hanna had had enough now,

"Better still what if he hit me to? Then you could come swooping in to save the day," she said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous Hanna," Caleb shouted back turning to face her,

"I wouldn't want you to come to any harm for any reason," he told her.

"But it would make things easier wouldn't it?" She asked him,

"If I was miserable and you were my savoir," Hanna shouted as Spencer came through the kitchen door,  
>"Can I suggest you take this into the living room," she said,<p>

"They can hear you out there," she added.

Hanna stormed past Caleb through to the living room and he followed.

"I don't wish you were miserable," he told her,

"And it's pretty obvious he doesn't make you miserable because you would have left him for me when this all started," he roared.

"No your right," Hanna screamed back,

"I was happy before all this, before you started filling my head with these ideas that everything would be fine if we were together again. But we were arguing and unhappy for a reason, it didn't just happen over night," she insisted.

Caleb was pacing up and down the living room his head in his hands,

"I'm not doing this with you now Hanna," he told her,

"You either want this or you don't."

Hanna didn't answer him,

"But I'm not going to wait around for you to make up your mind," he told her,

"You have to decide."

**And here are my predictions for 2B before the winter premiere. **

**Caleb starts helping the girls even though Hanna is against it, he then goes missing and Hanna's really worried, which is why Emily shouts at her "I was almost killed."**

**When Toby falls off the scaffolding he gets hurt pretty bad, so Spencer rushes to the hospital and they make up. **

**The Ezria storyline seems pretty obvious seeing as all the promos and sneak peeks have pretty much shown you everything about their storyline. **

**Meanwhile Emily seems to be becoming really snarky and b**chy. **


	19. Decisions, Decisions

**I'm actually posting this from work.**

**I've written this chapter so that I can go one of two ways with chapter 20. **

**Firstly I can wrap it up in a short and easy chapter which will probably end a lot differently that what you're all expecting. **

**Or secondly (and with enough reviews) I can stretch it out over at least 4 more chapters.**

**On another note, should you all choose for the story to go on, once it finishes I plan on going back and writing how Hanna and Caleb got married out of high school and found out that Hanna was pregnant with Harry. **

**Enjoy and please review review review. **

Chapter 19

Decisions, Decisions

Hanna couldn't believe Caleb had actually given her an ultimatum.

"Oh Hanna don't over react, it was hardly an ultimatum," Spencer told her, but Hanna shook her head,  
>"He did, he told me I had to decide," she repeated his final words on the matter, after which they hadn't spoken for the rest of Harry's party.<p>

It should have been an easy decision, but Mark was such a great guy, he'd made her realise that love was still out there after she separated from Caleb.

On the one hand she and Caleb were meant for each other, but on the other who knew if things were going to work out? They hadn't before, why was this time any different?

And then she was reminded of the reasons she'd heard before; Caleb working longer hours to help build their future, which he didn't have to do anymore as an executive. Harry being in the terrible two's and taking up a lot of their time and effort, now he was older he was a well behaved little boy whom Hanna couldn't be more proud of if she tried. Plus she had been enrolled in Fashion College at the time, as well as working to get her new business off of the ground, which now ran like clockwork. All of which meant that Hanna and Caleb barely spent any real time together.

Then there was Mark.

He had shown Hanna just how closed off she had been to the world after the divorce, and after they'd starting dating she'd been worried about him meeting Harry but he was fantastic with him and Harry soon warmed to him to which was a huge weight off her shoulders. Although she knew that if she asked Harry to make the choice, there would be no competition, hands down Harry would choose Caleb every time.

And at the end of the day wasn't it Harry that really mattered? It was conventional for a child to have both their parents at home to look after them, even though Hanna had only ever had her mother to turn to and she was all she ever really needed. So why couldn't that be enough for Harry also? Caleb wouldn't practically abandon Harry like her father had her.

And suppose they did give it another try and it didn't work. Harry was older now and the break up would be hard on him.

Hanna's heart told her that it was the easiest decision in the world. But her head told her that anything could happen if it turned out to be the wrong one.


	20. Why?

**Hi all. **

**I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this but I've had a lot going on; I planned my birthday week where I did something everyday, then I was up London on my birthday and out at Faces Saturday, followed by work on Sunday where I spent most of the day with a splitting headache. Only to be rushed off my feet at work all last week, including being offered the opportunity to work another day making selections calls, which I accepted so may struggle to update even more, although this does not start until next week and I hope to update this at least twice this week if not more. **

**So it occurred to me today that we'd not heard Caleb's point of view on the affair, hence this chapter about what's going through Caleb's head. **

Chapter 20

Why?

Why?

Every question began with why.

Why had he given her an ultimatum?  
>Why hadn't he just been happy with what they had?<p>

Why hadn't he thought harder to keep her all those years ago?

Why did Hanna have to think about it anyway?

_**Why wasn't he enough for her? **_

And he couldn't answer one of them.

But what affected him the most was the idea that he wasn't enough for her, that deep down underneath everything else that she felt for him, she wanted more, and Caleb knew he physically couldn't do it. Loving Hanna anymore than he already did was impossible, no one loved anyone more than Caleb loved Hanna.

He toiled with the idea of what he would do if she didn't choose him, even though the idea made him feel sick to his stomach, but the answer was Allen Town. He'd done work there before and it had earnt him a great deal and if he was caught he had nothing to loose. He'd still get visits with Harry in prison.

But as long as he still had Harry everything was not lost, if Hanna made her decision everything to Harry would be just as it was and Caleb would make sure it stayed that way, including Harry being his son and not Mark's.

Harry called Caleb his hero and he wasn't going to let this fling ruin that, Caleb would still be there for his son, even if it meant putting himself through seeing Hanna happy without him.

**Short I know but I promise to update again this week.**

**Please read and review. **


	21. Realization

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I seriously hate the lack of time I have atm, work keep springing more stuff on me to do and it means I have less and less spare moments at work where I can actually work on this, which I guess is the point of work, you have to be doing something. Anyhoo I really am updating this at every possible opportunity and I'm hoping this chapter will come as a nice surprise to you all and a sort of valentines present as it were hehe. I tried so hard to think of a way to incorporate Valentine's Day into this story but it just didn't seem like the right time considering Hanna is still making her decision. **

**Many of you asked me not to draw this story to a close just yet, so I've had to go with a storyline which I know is seriously over used but I'm actually going to twist it :) although I can guarantee it's a twist you're not going to like, which will also stop the course of true love running smooth, but those are my favourite kinds of stories. **

**I wonder how many of you actually bother reading my inner thoughts and drivel. Anyhoo on with the show.**

**Enjoy :) **

Chapter 21

Realization 

"I mean having a baby really puts a strain on a relationship don't you think? What with my hormones and everything, it's a wonder Brad and I haven't torn each other to pieces by now," Olivia was telling Hanna. She was the mother of one of Harry's friends, not that Hanna remembered which one now, nor was she really listening. Every spare thought was taken up by Caleb, the good times, the bad times, the funny times and that ever looming decision hanging over her head. She'd struggled to continue with her work of late too. She had been asked to create a dress for the natural nature fashion line which vogue were releasing in the spring, and though Hanna tried no idea sprung out at her, then one night while yet again she lay wide awake, thinking as usual, the idea hit her like a ton of bricks. She got up and immediately went down to her office and began to sketch, by morning she had created a long flowing dress which draped over the breasts and hung back behind as though the wearer were wrapped in a sheet, except this sheet was a rustic green. The only way to describe it plainly was, tent like. Though no one else understood the significance Hanna had quietly thanked Caleb, though only to herself, when the fashion director had raved about the dress none stop.

"I mean women rave about how wonderful motherhood is, they always forget about the morning sickness and constant nauseous feeling in the pit of your stomach all the time," Olivia went on. Speaking of nausea, that was another thing Hanna had developed a lot of recently, although she chalked it up as being a consequence of not eating regularly. The stress of work and constant thinking about Caleb, Harry and their future was enough to put her off of the odd meal, but actually being sick with worry wasn't something Hanna had experienced before, she had thought that was just a saying.  
>Even when she managed to make herself eat she would eat junk, all fat and sugary foods.<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have Brad run out and get me sweet things at all times of the night just because I'm craving them," Olivia told her. Hanna nodded slightly. Craving, that was it. She didn't necessarily want to eat all that junk, she just felt as though she seriously needed to.

"What did you crave when you were pregnant with Harry?" Olivia asked, Hanna bit her lip in thought,  
>"Oh you know those strawberry flavoured fizzy liquorish things?" Hanna asked her, Olivia nodded and began listing all of the things she was craving with this pregnancy and what she had craved with her previous two children.<br>Actually, Hanna had been eating a lot of those liquorish things recently, 2 packets a day in fact and she'd had the sickness feeling as well as being sick.

Math had never been Hanna's strong point but she began calculating in her head. She'd had to stop taking the contraceptive pill a few months ago to avoid it being effected by the antibiotics her doctor had given her when she had last visited him, and she hadn't began taking it again afterwards. Her last period had been just a few weeks before Harry's birthday, which meant her period should have been 3 or 4 weeks ago.  
>But that meant,<br>"Are you okay Hanna?" Olivia asked,  
>"You've gone a little pale."<br>"Oh crap," Hanna muttered.


	22. A Decision Made, A Dilemma Occurs

**I told you this story would have a twist and Hanna's being pregnant isn't it. Here it is, the short chapter which will change everything….again.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 22  
>A Decision Made, A Dilemma Occurs<span>

Hanna held her head in her hands as she sat bent over on the toilet seat waiting for the result of the 3rd pregnancy test she had taken that afternoon at Spencer's. Having collected Harry she had headed straight to the chemist and on to Spencer's.  
>"Han?" Spencer knocked gently from the other side of the door,<br>"The result isn't going to change and you know it," she told her before Hanna swung open the bathroom door,  
>"It could have been a defective pack, maybe I should get another one," she rambled. Spencer gave her one of those looks that said 'you know that's not going to make any difference.' Hanna sighed,<br>"Spence what am I going to do?" She asked,  
>"Well have you made a decision about you and Caleb?" Spencer asked her.<br>Hanna nodded,  
>"Yes, I planned to ask him to meet me tonight," she told her,<br>"And?" Spencer pushed her,  
>"I wanted to tell him that we'd missed our chance and now we have to leave us in the past," Hanna began, Spencer gasped lightly in shock,<br>"Really?" She asked surprised, but Hanna went on,  
>"I wanted to, because that's the right thing to do, but…. I can't because that's not true."<br>"Well now you can tell him that and let him know your excellent news," Spencer went on,  
>"That he's going to be a father again."<br>Hanna shook her head,  
>"That may not be the case," she told her,<br>"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.  
>Hanna took a deep breath, tears in her eyes she turned to Spencer and told her biggest dilemma to date,<br>"The baby could be Mark's."


	23. Stand By You

**I** **can't apologise enough for how long it has taken me to get this chapter uploaded. So 3 things first; **

**Excuses  
><strong>**It's a lame excuse but I'm always working. I've been working more days during the week and it's been busy so I've struggled to find time to write when sitting at my desk. The spare time I do have is spent with my family, friends and boyfriend. I have to prioritise time with them. Also though I plum forgot about my fanfiction. Every now and then I'd realise and forget again.  
>WHICH IS SHAMEFUL! <strong>

**Pretty Little Liars A Reveal  
><strong>**Anyone else really disappointed?  
>The writers said it was different from the books! And yet it was still Mona! I'll admit it was clever but at the same time I never suspected her cause they ruled her out from the get go for us. I felt really bad for Hanna too, she'll definitely need some comfort from Caleb after finding out that it was Mona.<strong>

**And finally…  
><strong>**I will do everything in my power to update on a regular basis until PLL returns.  
>I did try to write this chapter a number of times and that itself is part of the reason for such a delay, I didn't know how Hanna was to tell Caleb that the baby may not be his! I knew it would break Caleb's heart and a part of me couldn't write that. So in the end this is what I decided..<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 23  
>Stand By You<span>

The past week Hanna had weighted the pros and cons to having this baby.  
>Pro: It was her and Caleb's chance to start a fresh. Con: The baby may not be Caleb's.<br>Pro: If the baby was Mark's then would being a father numb the blow of her finishing with him. Con: Mark could reject the baby.  
>Pro: She could abort the baby. Con: Hanna couldn't bring herself to murder something so innocent.<br>She toyed with the idea of not telling Caleb and hoping for the best. But what if that baby wasn't his? Could she really go on pretending that it was? And if she did what if Caleb found out? She could risk losing him forever… which may happen anyone if she told him from the start.  
>Once she finally decided that she had to tell Caleb she went over and over in her mind how she would word it. Starting with her being pregnant would risk Caleb becoming elated before she hit him with the blow that it may not be his, but it seemed too harsh to begin with the negative of<br>"I'm pregnant with Mark's baby, but actually it might be yours." She didn't really see that as a silver lining. So when the time finally came and she couldn't avoid Caleb any longer she decided she had to just bite the bullet and go with what came to her naturally.

"Hanna you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Caleb asked when she hadn't spoken since he greeted her at the door. Hanna looked up at his worried face, his eyes focused on her and filled with care and she began to cry,  
>"I'm so sorry," she blubbered.<br>Caleb didn't look away from her, his face became hurt and he asked,  
>"Your choosing him aren't you?"<br>Hanna looked up alarmed and shook her head,  
>"No," she reassured him taking his hands in hers,<br>"Never," she added,  
>"I need to be with you. My life doesn't make sense without you in it," she told him.<br>"I feel the same," Caleb whispered.  
>"You may not once I tell you," she went on, but Caleb shook his head,<br>"Nothing can ever tear us apart again, whatever it is I will stand by you and we will get through it together."  
>"I don't think I can tell you. Maybe I should just let you go. What I've done, you don't deserve…" Hanna began frantically.<br>Caleb wrapped her arms around her,  
>"Hanna, shhh," he soothed her,<br>"Just tell me."

Hanna took a deep breath,  
>"I've felt so guilty about what we were doing behind Mark's back and I didn't want to hurt him. I couldn't let him find out without it coming from me and to stop him getting suspicious I had to act normal," she began, Caleb nodded but said nothing.<br>"And now I find out that I'm…" tears streamed from Hanna's eyes,  
>"I can't say it… it hurts to talk about it."<br>"Pregnant," Caleb finished for her and Hanna nodded,  
>"I'm so sorry. I wish I hadn't. I just want us to be a happy family again, just you, me and Harry," she sobbed. Caleb held her closer and squeezed her tight.<br>"We can still be that," he told her. He took a deep breath,  
>"And if that means a new edition to our family then I couldn't be happier," he went on.<br>"But what if it's not…" Hanna began,  
>"If I'm not the baby's father then I will treat it as my own and be a Dad to it. I won't tread on Mark's toes if he wants to be a part of the baby's life but I will support you Hanna, and love the child as though it were my own because it is an extension of you, and I love you."<p>

**I struggled with this for so long and was worried what Caleb would say to express how he feels, but when it came to it it wrote itself (well not really but you know what I mean) the words just came to me and I knew exactly what Caleb would say, could see Tyler Blackburn saying those words with tears in his eyes and a crying Hanna in his arms. I can picture it and I hope you can too.  
>Until next time.<strong> 


	24. Biting The Bullet

**So here I am sitting in work on a Friday afternoon. The sun is shining in through the windows and yet its freezing inside my work building, I have the heater under my desk on full and am attempting to keep warm, as well as hide what I am typing from my work colleagues. All of whom would do everything in their power to read this if they knew that I was a writer, which for me would be an absolute nightmare. **

**Anyway we shall press on.  
>As it took me so long to update before that I thought you deserved another instalment sooner rather than later. <strong>

**As always enjoy :) **

Chapter 24

Biting the bullet 

Hanna had hated telling Caleb, but now the time had come to tell Mark and he had no idea what was coming. Which made her feel worse about the whole situation, because not only did she have to explain to him that she was pregnant with a baby that may or may not be his, she would then have to explain that she had been having an affair with Caleb and finally that she was leaving him to be with Caleb again.

Mark would be leaving for a conference in Vancouver early Saturday morning and would not return until the following Friday, which would give her enough time to gather her things and be out of his way before he returned. Which was why she had decided to tell him before he left, although the whole idea sounded much easier in her head than it actually was, because as much as she didn't want to admit it to him she could not go on pretending, both for her sake and his, as well as Harry's.

Just because Hanna had made her final decision did not mean it was any easier when she sat Mark down the following day, and for some time the two of them sat in silence. Hanna looked down at her hands in her lap and Mark attempted to look into her eyes and read what it was she was going to say.

"It's about Caleb isn't it?" Mark asked her breaking the silence, Hanna looked up at him shocked, her lips trying to form the question 'how did you know?' But her month was dry and her mind had gone blank.  
>"I've seen the way you look at him Hanna," Mark exclaimed,<br>"You haven't been happy for some time and yet when you're with him…" Mark didn't need to go on, he was describing exactly how Hanna felt and he knew it.

Silence followed as Hanna gathered her thoughts,  
>"It's more complicated than that," she replied,<br>"I'm pregnant, but the baby… it could be… I'm sorry," she whispered, but Mark slipped his arm around her and comforted her like he always had when she had needed him,  
>"Hanna, I only want what's best for you, and if being with Caleb again is what you want I won't stop you," he told her,<br>"And as for this baby, I'm thankful for it. Because if it is mine then I still have a part of you and because of that little bundle of joy will mean I'll still be able to see you," Mark smiled nudging her arm playfully, and Hanna returned his smile and even laughed.

"That way if Caleb ever messes up, I'll be there. Waiting in the wings."


	25. The Waiting Game

**Firstly let's begin with; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it's been almost 2 months now since I updated even though I still quite often think about how this story could go on rare occasions. I now have no time to write at work as I have changed my job and now work full time (although this may only be on a temporary basis, we shall have to see.) Anyway since none of you really care about my life I shall press on and skip anymore excuses as I'm sure you've heard them all before and other publishers among you will have made them yourself at some point or another. I do intend to carry this on for a few more chapters although I cannot say when these will be posted so please just hang on in there. BY THE WAY, IS ANYONE AS EXCITED AS I AM ABOUT THE JUNE RETURN? DIDN'T THINK SO ;) **

**Anyhoo this chapter is rather rushed but I just wanted to get the months leading up to the birth over and done with, plus my writing skills are a little rusty, it has been a while.  
>Well on with the show…<strong>

**Chapter 25 – The Waiting Game**

The next 7 months were like a TV montage in Hanna's life; she imagined the calendar on her refrigerator dropping pages of the month and an image of her life faded in the background.

**June;** Having explained the situation to both Caleb and Mark the time had come to fill in the most important man in her life; Harry. Shortly after coming clean to Mark, she and Caleb sat Harry down and explained that Mummy and Daddy were getting back together.  
>"You see Harry, Mummy and Daddy missed each other very much, and we've realised just how much we love each other," Caleb began to explain, "Which is why…" but before he could finish Harry jumped up from his seat between Caleb and Hanna and began dancing around the room,<br>"We're going to be a happy family again," he squealed. Caleb and Hanna both laughed,  
>"Yes," Hanna replied gently grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and pulling him back towards the sofa,<br>"Which is why you and I are going to live with Daddy in his apartment for a little while and find a new home which will be big enough," she explained.  
>"Daddy's apartment is big enough," Harry replied looking confused, "If I get rid of some of my toys," he suggested. Caleb and Hanna shook their heads smiling,<br>"You won't have to do that sweetheart, and we will need somewhere bigger because Mummy's going to have another baby," Hanna told him. Harry smile stretched across his face,  
>"Am I going to have a baby brother?" He asked,<br>"Or a baby sister," Caleb added. Harry wrinkled his nose and leant in to whisper to Hanna's tummy,  
>"Try to be a boy okay?"<p>

**July;** Hanna had boxed up all of their stuff and moved it over to Caleb's, she was carrying the last box down the stairs when Mark took it from her,  
>"You should be more careful," he suggested. Hanna pushed a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear,<br>"Thank you," she said as he carried the box the rest of the way down the stairs and out to her car, she followed him.  
>"I think that's everything," she told him,<br>"The house will be so empty without you both," Mark admitted. Hanna gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a hug,  
>"Don't make this situation harder than it is Mark, we can still be friends right?" She asked, Mark hugged her back,<br>"Of course, especially if you're having my baby," he laughed.  
>"Mm," Hanna replied, she wished she had not got herself into such a situation. Worst of all, how would she explain to Harry she loved his Daddy but that his brother or sister had a different Daddy?<p>

**August;** Hanna was attending her monthly appointments with her doctors and midwife, which Caleb had dutifully accompanied her to. That is until Mark found out.  
>"So what if this baby turns out to be mine?" He asked, "I've not been to any scans or appointments, I'll miss out on all the excitement that comes before the baby arrives. But Caleb will have been there for it all, and it's not even his child! How is that fair?" Mark exclaimed. Hanna sighed, he was right of course, which was why they were now alternating appointments, so both potential fathers got to share in the pregnancy. It was then that Hanna was so pleased Wren was her doctor, explaining the situation to him was so much easier than to a complete stranger when he knew their history. She knew the midwife certainly didn't approve, when she had explained it to her she had given a disapproving tutt. Hanna's mother had been with her for this visit and soon set her straight, Hanna no longer heard any of her midwifes judgements from that point on. But it was at her second scan that they made the shocking discovery, she was expecting TWINS!<p>

**September;** Finding a new home for the family was proving more difficult than Hanna and Caleb had first anticipated. There was not much on the market in Rosewood as it was and each of the homes they looked at were always missing something; the play room for the children, 2 studies, a garage, a big enough garden, nothing ticked all the boxes.  
>"Maybe we have to face up to it," Caleb said one night, "We may not be able to stay in Rosewood." Hanna shook her head, it wasn't an option. She had grown up here, her friends were here, Harry went to school here, and he had friends here. Plus her business was here.<br>"We can't just pick up and go somewhere else," she replied outraged, Caleb put his arm around her,  
>"It was just a suggestion, and I didn't think you'd go for it. Forget I mentioned it," he assured her, "But at this point I think our only option is to build a dream home," he told her. Hanna sighed; she'd been thinking the same thing herself. She and Caleb both earned a great deal but there was no way they could build the home they craved so badly while raising three children and still funding there businesses without running them into the ground. They looked into both their savings, considered taking a loan, selling shares in their businesses, but even doing all of that, which neither were at all happy with, they were still short a few grand.<p>

**October;** Having spoken about their situation at one of her midwife appointments Mark arrived quite out of the blue at Caleb's apartment one cold Autumn evening.  
>"Here," she said handing Hanna a cheque,<br>"What's this?" She asked shocked,  
>"I sold the house," Mark explained,<br>"Why?" Caleb asked,  
>"It was much too big to live in alone, and when I heard about the new developments going on down on South Street I knew it was your chance to build the dream home," he admitted.<br>"But where will you live?" Hanna asked,  
>"I've bought the apartment upstairs," he told them.<br>"The house won't be ready before the babies arrive so you'll still be living in this apartment and with me upstairs it'll be all hands on deck."

Caleb didn't like it.  
>"All hands on deck?! And what if these babies aren't his?" He asked, "He'll be living above us and funding our home? I don't like it, we've giving him back the money," he demanded. Hanna tried to calm him down,<br>"I don't like it either but he's already begun funding a project in our name at the site, and we'll pay him back," she told him. Caleb sat down beside her,  
>"Hanna you don't understand. I was hoping that when the babies were born, I'd be the father and he'd be out of our lives. Now we're in debt to him."<p>

**November;** Hanna was growing bigger and was finding it increasingly harder to get around,  
>"You need to take it easy," Spencer insisted,<br>"How can I take it easy Spence? I have so many outfits which need to be perfected before Fashion Week. We are the main event; everything has to be top notch. If this goes well we'll be supplying clothes to stores across America, business will double, even triple."  
>"What you mean is you'll be able to pay Mark back," Spencer replied. Hanna sighed,<br>"It's not our home until we've fully paid him back," Hanna admitted," "What's to stop him waltzing in whenever he pleases?" She asked,  
>"Your right," Spencer agreed, "So, what can I do to help?"<p>

Spencer although never having really been into fashion became Hanna's right hand man, or woman, whatever. The point was anything Hanna couldn't do sitting down Spencer would do it for her. By the end of the month they were ready for Fashion Week with a few extra surprises thrown in.

**December;** Hanna was wobbling around packing her bag,  
>"I still don't think you going to New York for this event is a good idea," Caleb told her as she made sure for the third time that she had everything,<br>"It'll be fine, I won't be alone. The girls are all coming with me to help and keep me from becoming too stressed, honestly everything will be fine.  
>***<p>

The morning of the show and Hanna was a total fluster,  
>"We have to been there for 11 o'clock so we can start dressing the models and finalising the hair and make-up because you never know with these kind of things, we have to improvise if we run out of hairspray, or eyeliner.<br>"Hanna! Please calm down," Aria insisted guiding her towards the bed,  
>"Just sit down and relax for 5 minutes," Emily added,<br>"But it's almost 10 and the traffic could be manic, I can't be late" Hanna insisted getting to her feet again,  
>"Oh," she gasped, as the girls all heard the tell-tale sign of Hanna's waters breaking,<br>"Looks like you won't be going at all," Spencer replied.

**I promise to update ASAP, although it may take a while because I will have to do some research on child birth first lol. **

**As always please read and review, thanks. **


End file.
